Preview: (FNAF)
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: My soon to be story is coming, I'm too excited to wait, so I'll show previews and info that includes the future story. Includes all FNAF characters and if you call them OCs, then yes, but this is just something fun I wanted to do. Scott owns FNAF, Rated T
1. Sneak Peek

**7/25/2015**

 **Hey everyone, if you're asking what the hell am I doing? Then here's the answer; yes I'm still continuing my previous stories but I really wanted to show a couple of sneak peeks in my new and upcoming story _'Sleeping Puppets'_ , I only just came up with this idea and already I know how the story ends. XD, but anyway, I do have another 2 stories to create: _Jack In The Box_ & _Behind the Mask_. 'Behind the Mask' is the prequel to _I'm a Nightmare_ , and 'Jack In The Box' is something like this. I created a poem for JITB, so let me know if you wanna see it. I will be finishing up my last stories before I go onto this one though but I will be updating this with few sneak peeks and stuff... **

**Remember, Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, I have no copyright intended. Read, review & enjoy! **

* * *

_WARNING: Contains strings violence, fight scenes and foul language. Rated T for a reason_!

* * *

"No! Phani!"

Marionette raced forward to grab the puppet but leapt back as part of the ceiling fell between them, she went to climb over it when a hand grabbed.

"Let me go! I have to get her!"

"You'll die, I'm sorry, but Phani has brought this upon herself, Marionette."

Marionette knew that voice, it was Freddy, she screamed as she tried to struggle free of the bear but was dragged into a paradox, the fire laughing at her for not saving her sister.

Phantom Marionette awoke to find herself lying on the floor surrounded by wreck ageing from the fire, she coughed and winced as she tried to get up. A hand stopped her, she glared up at the figure but was shocked.

"Fred? You're alive?"

The silver bear shook his head, he helped Phani up and and gave her a sorrow filled sigh.

"The fire got to you, Luna sent me to get you."

"What?" No, it couldn't be right, she wasn't dead, she could still feel pain from the blaze. "Luna?"

"Luna is a formal specific figure from the past, and she takes care of everything relating to you and me."

Phani dusted herself off and put her hands on her hips as she huffed. "Well, you can go and tell your friend 'Luna' don't worry about me, and that I'm not interested."

She walked past the bear but stopped when she felt his gaze burn into her back.

"What if I told you, you would get to see Marionette again?"

The phantom puppet sighed, okay maybe that was a good reason... Turning around crossing her arms she held the bear's gaze.

"When do we start?"

* * *

 **So review if you want to see more, and tell me what you think of it!**

 **P.S. I did see FNAF4 this morning but I believe what I believe even if I have seen it, I don't not question your beliefs, and so you will not question mine.**

 ** _-Star4_**


	2. Trailer POV

**7/26/2015**

 **So this is like a P.O.V of one of the main characters in _'Sleeping Puppets'_ , its sort of like a book-trailer. Guess who the character is and you'll probably get it right or wrong, who knows! Anyways, enjoy, Scott Cawthon has ruined my hope by making Golden Freddy as Fredbear but he made FNAF so what the heck hey? **

**Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, I own nothing, this is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

 _"Let me go! I don't want to do this!"_

The sound of laughter was cut by the sound of screaming, this wasn't me, this was him.

 _"It's me, I'm still here, I can fix you."_

I don't need fixing! I'm perfect the way I am! Leave me alone! Why would you do this?

 _"You're broken..."_

You deserve to die, but you don't deserve to rest in peace. What I'm going to do to you is tear you apart, from the inside out, you won't know what is happening to you until it's too late.

 _"He always comes back."_

I wish they would go away, the ruined everything! Me and my friends were fine until you walked into our lives!

 _"You need to save them!"_

Why would I need to save them? They killed those innocent people, they're guilty, and it'll take more than this to let them know.

 _"Tomorrow's another day."_

I need help, but everyone keeps betraying me, I need to find him. He knows how to make things right, they know too.

 _"Some things are just better left forgotten and forgiven."_

No, they will pay, they will know. I will find them, I will redeem my past, I will make things right again.

 _"You can't do this!"_

Just watch me, you idiots think you'll be safe where you're free. No, you better keep your eyes on me, because I'll be gone as soon as you look away.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

If they were sorry, they wouldn't have done this, they wouldn't have done that. They wouldn't have come back to this place.

I wouldn't have to be called a nightmare...

* * *

 **I tried to make it eerie but I don't think I got because I don't do much horror stuff... But I look forward to writing the full story anyway! No flames please, have a nice day/night.**

 ** _-Star4_**


	3. Character Stats

**7/27/2015**

 **Here is the profiles of the main characters, the rest of the characters are in the story too so don't worry. They all have their own personalities which I came up with and are quite funny. Info is listed below, feel free to ask any questions.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNAF.**

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Nightmare Freddy_

Security Guard Name: _Evan_

How They Died: _Ran out of power, murderer was Freddy Fazbear._

Age When Alive: _21 years of age_

Gender: _Male_

The Night They Died: _Night 4_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Nightmare Bonnie_

Security Guard Name: _Rafael_

How They Died: _Bonnie jammed the door and attacked without mercy._

Age When Alive: _19 years of age_

Gender: _Male_

The Night They Died: _Night 6_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Nightmare Chica_

Security Guard Name: _Brittany_

How They Died: _Chica surprised an ambush and assassinated the guard._

Age When Alive: _20 years of age_

Gender: _Female_

The Night They Died: _Night 3_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Nightmare Foxy_

Security Guard Name: _Thomas_

How They Died: _Was blocking Freddy out when Foxy came for a visit..._

Age When Alive: _18 years of age_

Gender: _Male_

The Night They Died: _Night 5_

* * *

Animatronic Names: _The Freddles/Freddies/Mini Freddy's_

Nicknames: _Bloodbath, Tornado & Vendetta _

How They Died: _Taken to a back room and murdered as little children._

Age When Alive: _8, 6, 4_

Genders: _2 males & 1 female_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _PlushTrap_

Nickname: _Plushie_

How They Died: _Was killed by Springtrap before the fire._

Age When Alive: _16 years of age_

Gender: _Male_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Nightmare Chica's Cupcake_

Nickname: _Bite_

How They Died: _Murdered at the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

Age When Alive: _11 years of age_

Gender: _Male_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Phantom Puppet/Phantom Marionette_

Nickname: _Phani_

How They Died: _In Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction fire._

Gender: _Female_

* * *

Animatronic Name: _Nightmare Fredbear/Fredbear_

Nickname: _Fred or Bear_

How They Died: _Was forced into shut down and torn apart._

Gender: _Male_

* * *

 **So that's the whole crew you'll see throughout the story! Yeah these guys are going to have to work together or be destroyed alongside one another...**

 ** _-_** ** _Star4_**


	4. Death In Our Faces

**Hey guys, I think this is one of the final chapters, dunno, probably not... But anyways enjoy, review your thoughts and hopefully the story will be out soon. Also, it's from the company's perspective of the Nightmares, it'll make sense in later chapters of the story but for now just read.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, chapter contains violence.**

* * *

"We now have a common threat."

The man threw the papers on his desk and folded his hands, another 3 men stood in the room watching him intently.

"We don't know if they are friend or foe, but we have taken images, and we suspect by the look of things... The don't seem friendly at all..."

He stared up at the men who nodded in agreement; one was dressed in dark blue, another dressed in white and the last was in purple uniform, but they all carried the significant gold badge.

The man at the desk sighed as he ripped the photos one by one in frustration. "If we can't get close to them, how will we be able to stop them? How do we know that they're not ready to destroy us?"

"Sir, if I may, these creatures have fascinating appearances and skills."

The white man said, the blue one nodded but the purple man frowned.

"All do with respect, Mr Fazbear, where did these things come from?"

The man at the desk shrugged, but the purple man cleared his throat.

"Well, if you might ask, Michael. These 'things' are the part of the company, they were normal animatronics but someone broke in and stole the suits. My guess is, whoever they are, they have a plan to do something bad, either with us or society itself."

All three men stared at the purple mana she made his way out of the room. Michael and Mr Fazbear stared at each as the man dressed in white left.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but this is important."

The guard shifted before a man came in and held a hand gun to the blue man's face. The guard slightly shook and looked his boss in the eye as Mr Fazbear leaned forward and brung his first finger up to his lips.

"Don't, it only makes things worse, for you... And them..."

The guard took a deep breath as the man pulled the trigger, Mr Fazbear smirked as Michael fell to the ground emotionless, the man looked at Mr Fazbear who shook his hand.

"Leave now, you've done your work."

The man stared at Mr Fazbear before dropping the gun and lunging toward the man, both his hands clasped around Mr Fazbear's neck.

"It's your turn!"

The man said in a dead child's voice before cutting off Mr Fazbear's scream.


End file.
